


I want it to be you

by surrealdelicacy



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Religious Conflict, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: Valentines day is approaching and Sana has a secret admirer.





	I want it to be you

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes belong to me. this is my first work in this fandom. i am just in love with Yousana.   
> they are like my new otp.

“So you have plans for the weekend or are you gonna pretend it’s just any other ordinary day?” Noora asked as she plopped down on the couch next to Sana.

Sana smiled and looked at Vilde who was excitingly sharing hers and Magnus’ plans for the day with Chris and Eva.

She imagines for a moment what it would be like if she had someone to share that day with, it could be anyone, not necessarily her brother’s best friend, nope, nada, it could be anyone.

But the again she doesn’t want anyone else, she just wants that dork of a guy – Yousef – to be her valentine this year and forever.

She had a massive and secretive crush on him for a long time. There were only two people aware of this, first was Isak and the second was Sana herself.

Isak, her accidental best friend – she doesn’t at all regret it – Isak would be spending the day with Even at their new apartment. Their relationship clashed with her beliefs but it didn’t stop her from cooing every time she saw them together, they were perfect for each other. She sometimes hoped if she could have that with ~~Yousef~~ someone.

To walk hand in hand with him, to let him kiss her, to see his dopey smile when he sees her, to share private, small and cute moments. Isak had told her multiple times to go for it, but she was not Sana if not stubborn.

Yousef was atheist, it… wouldn’t work.

She wasn’t going to change him; he has his reasons – genuine ones. But she couldn’t stop believing everything she loved for a boy. A boy who she looked upto, a boy so charming that she couldn’t move on, no matter how hard she tried, a boy she was slowly falling in love with.

Isak had rolled his eyes at her, he told her things could work out if she tried to which Sana had hummed. She didn’t approve of it, but she would be lying if Isak’s enthusiasm havnt lit a spark in her.

She could try?

“Sana?” Noora snapped her out of her thoughts and Sana realized Noora was expecting an answer.

“Uh no. I am just gonna do homework.” She smiled a little. “What about you?”

“Me.” Noora smiled, “Well I am just gonna mop around the apartment eating chocolates. Unless.” She paused.

“Unless?” Sana quirked her eyebrow at Noora.

“Unless someone hands me the phone number of your brother’s best friend.” Noora exclaimed.

“Oh. Yousef.” Sana wasn’t surprised, she’d seen the way Noora admired Yousef. She could be selfish right now or she could pass out his umber, Sana couldn’t ever get him, maybe Noora can.

Noora began to stand up when Sana pulled her down and handed her Yousef’s number. Noora smiled the brightest and Sana felt small, only a little.

.

.

The nest day at school was _expected_? Everything was red and white, yea so, it was expected.

The elevator door opened, as she removed her scarf, allowing it to hang around her neck as she walked down the warm hall leading to her locker. People making out here and there, flyers were put on for the dreadful day. All of this was expected.

What wasn’t expected was a single rose that was inside her locker.

‘Ok?” she mumbled to herself. Is someone lost? She sighed as she pitied the poor soul who had accidentally dropped a rose into her locker.

She wasn’t going to throw it away, though. She took the rose out and made her way to the biology class she shared with Isak. As expected he was glued to Even. Sana did not coo, I repeat she didn’t coo.

Isak smirked at the rose in her hand and she rolled her eyes.

Even gave her a side hug before leaving the two partners alone.

“So,” Isak started.

“Don’t even go there, Isak.” She threatened him with her pen. He chuckled and snatched the rose from her, when she raised her eyes at him he asked.

“Why? You want it?”

“No.” she shrugged and went back to her work.

The matter would’ve been long forgotten if she wouldn’t have found the rose next day.

“Argh.” She grimaced.

“This can’t be an accident. Someone’s crushing on you.” Isak startled her as he sneaked up on her.

She shook her head, not letting the seed of doubt plant in her heart.

Isak informed the whole crew about it, much to Sana’s dismay. Vilde kept asking her if she has a doubt on someone but Sana really just gave her are-you-kidding-look.

The next day no rose appeared in her locker. It wouldn’t be wrong to say she was a tidbit disappointment, maybe Isak was wrong, and it was an accident after all.

Sana was in no hurry to start the day, the winter blues were hitting her hard, especially during the month of February. She always found herself single during this lover's month.

She walked confidently into the biology class, Isak wasn’t there yet. She immediately noticed a single red rose with a small note attached to it, perched right in the middle of her desk.

A small smile formed on her face and her cheeks turned a light tinge of red as she began read the note attached to rose. Small butterflies began to flutter around in her stomach, making her feel like a teenager. Sana couldn't stop herself from reading the typed note repeatedly, "were you disappointed? Something tells me you were. I know you’re smiling, your smile lights up my shadiest days."

Her eyes closed as she inhaled the sweet aroma from the rose, the same, sweet smell that she had long dreamt of having during this lover's month. Her butterflies were feeding off the aroma, fluttering around her stomach while her heart skipped beats.

Sana couldn't stop the smile that spread wider across her face, nor the blush that was now traveling down her neck.

"Isn’t this lovely?" Isak asked, breaking her thoughts.

Sana placed the rose down on desk, her eyes flicking back up to meet her annoying best friend.

“Oh! Look! We have a note attached.” He snatched and began reading it, he cooed in the end. If he wasn’t her best friend, she would’ve smacked his head against the wall for cooing.

“I am telling you, it’s a secret admirer.” He smiles at her

Sana looked at the rose skeptically, “or a sick joke to put me in evens more misery."

“Oh come on! Grumpy! Enjoy this.” He nudged her with his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes at him and Isak stopped, but the roses and notes didn’t.

By Friday she had a dozen of roses and notes which appeared on her locker, desk, and hell even the mail box.

Her mother smiled at her but didn’t say anything. Apart from Isak’s teasing and offering help to look for this secret admirer, nobody really paid a lot of attention.

A part of her hoped if Yousef would’ve done this for her. But they don’t go to the same school. She felt sad at the thought.

.

Saturday morning she was woken up by the sound in the living room. She got up to see Elias and his gang engrossed in a video game war, she stared at Yousef for a minute and then sneaked into the kitchen to make her a sandwich.

She was in the middle of her sandwich making when a voice behind her startled her, “Did we wake you.”

“Kind of.” She said quietly.

“Yousef was now leaning against the fridge. “Sorry.”

“It’s cool.” She smiled, trying to hide the way her heart was hammering against her chest by the close proximity between them

“So,” he started “Any plans for today.”

No, unless you want to hang out, she wanted to say. “No, homework and all.” She said.

He chuckled, “No boyfriends?”

Sana smiled at him, “No one caught my eye.”

He smiled back at her, “Did you catch someone’s eye?”

Yes, a rose creeper.

She laughed, “No, I don’t think so. I am not so easy on the eyes.”

“I’d beg to differ.” He said very quietly.

They kept staring at each other, quietly, and not breaking away. She could see the spark in those eyes; they were calm despite the energy he usually radiates. He cleared his throat.

“We havnt really hung out after that conversation we had about… um... even… the other day.” A chill went through her at his words.

“Um… I’ve been busy.” She lies.

“You’ve been busy ignoring me.” He says as a matter of fact, he looked hurt. When she doesn’t reply he adds, “Because of what I said? About my beliefs?”

“No.” she tells him truthfully.

“Then why?”

“I don’t blame you. I just… I just know it won’t work… I want it too but it won’t so I don’t think we shouldn’t hang out and… I like you, I like you a lot and I can’t change it like I can’t change your mind about…” she was stopped by a pair of lips on her own.

The kiss was brief and chaste, but it made her toes curl.

It was over before she had a chance to respond to it.

Yousef looked at her with a sheepish smile before taking a step back. “I like you too, a lot.” He smiles at her.

Before she can say anything, he steals a sandwich from her plate and place a small kiss on her cheek. “Happy valentine’s day.” And then he’s out of the kitchen.

It took full 10 minutes for her to recover; she just had her first kiss, from Yousef. Umm what. She steadied herself as she made her way down to her room, she didn’t stop to look at the boys, and she wouldn’t be able to hide the blush that was spread oh her cheeks.

As she made her way into the room and places the lock, she put her breakfast on the study table and took a deep breath, she turned around to find a single rose set in the middle of her bed with a note placed by its side.

**_It can’t be…_ **

She opened the note with shaking hands,

“ _If you’re reading this, it means I finally sneaked past your brother to place it in your room. Happy Valentine’s Day. Something about my past made me stop believing, but there is something in my present that is making me believe again, I think I’ll see where this takes me, since I want to keep that something forever._

_Any guesses what it could be? :’)”_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it!'  
> comments help me become better writer!


End file.
